


Howl at the Moon

by Bettelort



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, First very bad Feylin, Might throw some throne of glass characters in later idk, Multi, Tamlin The Tool, dont worry feysand will come, feysand, yeah i know i already tagged that but i want to tag it again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-02-13 00:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12971373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bettelort/pseuds/Bettelort
Summary: "There, behind me stood a beautiful wolf. Its fur was black, but in the moonlight it shone blue and its eyes were a lilac color. It nearly blended into the dark forest and I felt myself wanting to capture it with colors and paint, before remembering that this was a life wolf."-Feyre is a aspiring artist in high-school and after an argument with her boyfriend Tamlin, she ends up getting attacked by a wolf. At the same time 5 strangers begin at the local high-school.--Acotar werewolf fic





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO!  
> I dont know where this story is going to go, but I am enjoying writing it for now. I dont know when i will be able to write, but i will do my best!  
> PLS ENJOY

You should add some highlight here.” Mrs. Brown dragged her finger along the paintings nose bridge and the cheek bones. I simply sit and stare the beautiful face on my canvas for a while, my face set in a frown. “But, Mrs. Brown, its supposed be a dark painting. There aren’t supposed to be any highlight.” I turn to look at her. She considered my statement. We were alone in the art room, as the bell for end of class had rung 5 min. before. I had stayed behind to clean my supplies, and to finish the last mistake on my painting. Mrs. Brown had noticed, and had decided to help me. Mrs. Brown sighed.   
“I get your idea Feyre, but it doesn’t always go that way. I have had students in the past who tried this, but both times they did this, their grades fell immensely. So, I wouldn’t risk it.” She shook her head. “Just be careful, alright?” I nodded and stood. 

As I began gathering my supplies, I could hear her footsteps retreating out of the room. I pushed down the brushes into my brush bag and picked up the canvas to drag my eyes over the portrait again. The loss of feeling in her eyes and the careless fall of her long red hair seems almost to perfect. Like a queen of darkness, feral. I didn’t know where her face had come into my head from, but I felt like I knew her, after sketching her and painting her multiple times in the past weeks, her face appearing even in my dreams. I put the canvas in the back of the classroom, behind the other paintings.

I liked hiding my paintings in the classroom. It made me feel like no one could copy it, or claim it for themselves.   
I made my way outside the art room, only to discover that the halls were empty, everyone having walked home after the bell rang. I clutched my bag in my arm and hurried out of the hall. I opened the doors from the hall and burst out into the cold air. It bit at my hands, my mittens forgotten at home in the morning. The sky had already turned a dark blue color as dusk was starting and the sun lit up the sky in the distance in beautiful pink colors in the vest. My hands itched to paint the gradient on the sky and the small stars that were sprinkled around above. But I couldn’t sit down and paint it now. I didn’t have time, I needed to go home. I was needed at home. I began my walk home. 

The school bus had already left schoolgrounds so there was no way I could catch it and take it home. So I had to walk. It was a long walk, and with the snow all around the small town, the sidewalks were also slippery. The little town, Velaris, had under 1000 inhabitants and the houses were spread out far and wide. We lived out in a field, on a farm, far away from everything else. But I liked to walk. Especially when the moon would shine on me, and the stars starring at me. I clutched my bag tighter to try and warm my hands in the January cold. I took out my earbuds to warm my ears and plugged them into my phone. I turned on the music that had been playing before I had stopped it, and the music flooded my ears as I walked through the deep snow, and the frozen leaves cracking under my feet.  
My scarf jumped up and down as I walked. I couldn’t be home late. My dad would skin me if I stayed out again. Last time, I had been out painting the night sky and had forgotten time out in the forest. I had fallen asleep out there, and had woken up at dawn. After that I had been sure not to do it again. 

The forest towered over me as I walked beside the road leading out of town. A couple of cars passed me, but they ignored me and I ignored them. Even though everyone in town knew each other, doing favors like picking each other up in your car, wasn’t something you did. Only those who knew each other really well did stuff like that. The sidewalk was beginning to thin out, and a few steps ahead of me, it disintegrated into the road. I took out one of my earplugs, just to be able to hear if a car came to close. The classical music lowered for a minute, before exploding back as I turned up the volume. The music mixed with the noises of the corn by the road and created a symphony, that only artistes would notice and point out. Everyone else were to busy to notice.   
-  
\-   
Our house was two story and had a red color. The windows were lined with green, making our little farm look like something out of a Christmas movie. The lights lining the windows and the roof didn’t help it look more normal. They were still up after Christmas, my parent hadn’t had the time to take them down with their work looming over their heads like a constant threat. Which was why I was left alone, having to care for my siblings everyday until they came home. And that was easier said than done. I walked through the white front door and into the entre. I carefully set my bag down on the floor. I didn’t want to ruin my utensils by throwing it down. 

I walked into the kitchen as I removed my coat and put it on the counter. I took an apple and moved into the living room. The house was quiet. No one was home, or else they would be here, questioning me. My sisters, Elain and Nesta weren’t home yet, so I had the opportunity to bring out my paint gear and paint in peace. They were out with their boyfriends tonight, and my dad usually worked late on Mondays. Before I could get paint all over my hands and clothes I turned on Bluetooth on my phone and blasted the classical musical everywhere in the house. I began sketching my motive on the canvas, not caring what appeared just having to get my creativeness out of my body and onto the painting. 

I might even have closed my eyes while I painted. But when I looked back at the painting again, I saw that the light had dimmed, the world turned dark outside my window, but even though the light was of in my room, the painting was illuminated. As I looked for the source of the light, I saw the moon shine through my window, hitting the canvas. The canvas was filled with a palette of white and gray. But in the middle, there were two yellow bulbs. A white wolf. I dropped my paintbrush at the violent feeling that I had painted in its eyes. It looked ready to pounce at me. It looked… real. 

I shook my head, and looked again. It still looked at me like prey. Its muzzle was stained red with blood. I took the canvas of the easel and threw it behind my other unfinished canvases, even if it wasn’t unfinished. My hands shook as I picked up my phone and turned off the music. I had multiple missing calls from Tamlin and a text from my dad. I listened to the voicemails Tamlin had made:  
“Hi Feyre . Just wondering if you are up for a date tonight. Please call back, okay?”

“Feyre, why aren’t you picking up? You always answer right away. What are you doing?”

“Feyre. Call. Me.”

“Feyre, are you fucking kidding me? Ianthe said she saw you go home with Hart, and that you are now cheating on me. Feyre pick up!”  
His temper was rising the more voicemails I heard. My face turned into a frown, the more I heard. I hadn’t seen Hart all day, and I didn’t even like him. Why would Ianthe tell Tamlin that? I listened on. 

“Feyre. Pick up. Hart doesn’t pick up either. What are you doing?”  
I stop listening as the doorbell rang. I look out my window. The expensive car in the driveway spoke for itself. Tamlin was here. I hurried downstairs, before he would burst in through the door and storm through the house. I opened the door. Tamlins golden hair fell down his face and he looked ready to murder someone. When he saw that I opened the door, he jumped forth and grabbed my shoulders hard enough to bruise them. 

“Why didn’t you pick up?!” He shouted at my face. His eyes were worried, but in the background I could see the anger he had at the thought of me cheating on him. I tried to move out of his grip, but he just held on tighter. I answered him, when he finally loosened his grip a little again. 

“I was painting, and I heard music in the background. I didn’t hear the phone ringing. I am sorry, okay Tamlin?” I said. He scanned over my face for a trace of a lie, and when he found none, he released my shoulders. My back slumped, when he let go, but he wasn’t done interrogating me yet. 

“Then, how come Ianthe said she saw you and Hart going home together?” He suddenly became offensive again. I sighed soundlessly. 

“Unless Hart followed me home after school I didn’t walk home with him. I stayed a little later at school to finish my painting, and no one was left at the school when I left.” I said. “And since I haven’t seen Hart since homeroom, he probably didn’t follow me home.” Tamlin still looked worried. I leaned toward him, and took his hand

“Tam, I will never cheat on you. You know that. So why you keep accusing me, frustrates me.” I said. “I love you, Tam.” He looked at me.

“I love you too, Feyre. But we got to put some rules in-“ I interrupted him.

“So you don’t trust my word? Even when I tell you, I wont cheat?” I shout. “I know whats missing in our relationship. Its trust. You trust Ianthe more than you trust me. That’s the problem. “I wanted to stop ranting, but once the words started coming they didn’t stop. “Who is she even to earn your trust like this? So much that you trust her more than you own girlfriend?” I stopped to breathe, and Tamlin mistook it for, that I had stopped ranting, and began to talk, “I trust you, just as I trust her, but I need more than your word.” I shake my head slowly, the rest of the rant forgotten, before I said. “I cant live with that.” And pushed past him, and ran into the forest behind my house. I ran, even though I could hear Tamlin shouting my name.

I didn’t stop running and when I turned around, he hadn’t followed. My breaths came out as pants, when I stopped, and I leaned toward, grabbing my knees trying to catch my breath. Tears streamed down my face as I thought back to the argument. He didn’t trust me. Not enough to believe what I told him. He believed Ianthe more. Something growled behind me and I turned around. There, behind me stood a beautiful wolf. Its fur was black, but in the moonlight it shone blue and its eyes were a lilac color.

It nearly blended into the dark forest and I felt myself wanting to capture it with colors and paint, before remembering that this was a life wolf. It could kill me. I felt sweat drip down my neck at the realization. Me knees started shaking. The wolf regarded me for a moment before stepping closer to me. I tried stepping back, but the only thing I achieved was falling to my knees as the wolf came closer and closer. I felt my breathing go rapid and it seemed that the wolf noticed it. The wolf hesitated in advancing for a minute, but decided to advance further. When it was so close, that out breaths mingled, I raised an arm as an instinct to defend my face from whatever was going to happen. Then the wolf did something weird. It pushed forth its head and nuzzled my hand.

I felt my face crumple with shock and the wolf stopped abruptly. Its eyes connected with mine and I suddenly felt… Safe. That is until it looked behind me and I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder be I succumbed to darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI I AM BACK!  
> I actually succeeded in uploading in a week!   
> There are some parts of this chapter that i am not completely satisfied about, but i couldnt fix it, unfortunatly.  
> ENJOY

I held onto something as I floated in the darkness. Its was the only thing I was aware of, the only thing that kept me from being tugged down in the darkness, the pain. I didn’t know how much time had passed in the dark abyss, but I didn’t care right then and there. I just wanted to keep floating in the darkness. But something chased me back. Lilac eyes. 

I opened my eyes. It felt like peeling skin, as I did so, and I opened them only to see white. I didn’t know if it was just what was above me, or if it was my eyes that hadn’t gotten used to the light. I blinked a few times. It was still white. I could hear the repeating pattern of beeping coming from somewhere beside me. Nothing hurt. Before I moved that was. I tried to sit up a little to look around the room, and I felt a intense pain in my shoulder. I screamed out in pain, and someone grabbed my side, guiding me back down to the bed. My breaths came out as pants, because of the pain, and my face was set in a wince. 

“Its okay. Just calm down and stay still, Feyre.” A voice said. It took me a minute to realize who it was, but I realized it was Elain who was talking. I felt myself calm down a little at the sound of my sisters voice. 

“Where am I?” I croaked. My voice was sore. 

“You’re at the hospital.” Elain said. She looked at the, what I am assuming is the hospital room door, before continuing. “We found you in the edge of the forest, bleeding, unconscious. You had a big bite mark on your shoulder. We called an ambulance immediately, and here we are.” She smiled a relieved smile. “Youre okay.” 

It was at this moment the door burst open. Nesta and my dad walked into the room, and to my dread, behind them came Tamlin. He wasn’t the person who I wanted to see right now, not with the argument in the back of my mind. But still, something kept me from pushing him away, as he wrapped his arms around me. 

“Are you okay, Feyre? I am so sorry, I am so sorry…” He continued mumbling this again and again, but I tried to zone him out after sometime. I look to my dad.

“How long have I been here for?” I ask. He fidgeted under my gaze. 

All talk in the room stopped. “2 days.” Nesta said after a long quiet pause. I flinch. That’s to much time. I had missed a ton of work, and school for that period. “When can I go home?” 

Nesta held my gaze. “The doctors are working on the forms now. As soon as they’re done, we can go.” I sighed of relief. You can call me a workaholic. 

It didn’t take long for the doctors to finish the forms and within an hour we were on our way home. My shoulder throbbed, but else it wasn’t in that much pain. I was careful not to move it to much. When we arrived home, I took a painkiller, and left for my room. I winced at the sight of my bed and what hell it would be to lie down on it. I carefully laid myself on the bed. I hurt like hell, but I managed. I was panting out in pain, when I was done. I quickly calmed myself, and fell asleep.  
-  
-  
School was a nightmare. I could hear people quieting as soon as I appeared in sight, and would begin whispering, as soon as I left the hall. 

Tamlin walked by my side, having pestered me till I said I forgave him. He sneered at everyone who gave me a long look, which would have been annoying, but today it was fine by me.  
I hadn’t gotten to much sleep, my dreams haunted by the lilac eyed wolf. But I wasn’t the only one who was whispered about. I could hear the whispers about them. The new students. I hadn’t seen them, but it seemed everyone was curios about them. The only one who didn’t seem to care was Tamlin. He might not have heard the gossip that was running through the halls, but if he had, he wasn’t on lookout for the infamous new students.

He just focused on the hall in-front of him, and me. He kept asking if I was okay, and as my father trusted him, he had given him control of the painkillers. My father didn’t trust me with pills, since my mother overdosed, and died of it. He didn’t control any of his daughters with medical stuff, as if we would make the same mistakes as our mother. So when Tamlin had come to get me that morning, he had given Tamlin control the painkillers.

We stopped in-front of my classroom. Tamlin gazed at me, with some weird emotion in his eyes. “Just call, if you are in pain okay, Feyre? I will be right there.” He tried to get eye contact with me. I avoid his gaze, and nod. We just stood awkwardly in the door for a minute, before another student pushed past us to get into the classroom, and I followed straight in that person heel, to get away from Tamlin.

I could feel his gaze on my back, before I heard him turn around and walk away. I sighed, relieved to get him of my back, and slouch my back. I winced at the pain in my shoulder at the movement. It didn’t hurt as much as yesterday, but even when I didn’t move it, there was a quiet buzzing from my shoulder. The buzzing didn’t hurt, it was just… There. 

I sat down in the corner of the classroom. I wasn’t one to talk much I class, I tended to observe more. And the back corner was the best place to do that from. You could see everyone from there. And you always sat alone. Everyone else knew that their only chance for a scholarship was to be active in the classes and to impress the teachers. My only chance was my artistic skills. 

There was a quiet whispering over the class, and as I sat, I could hear everything. It was unusual, my brain noted. Normally, I would be able to make out a few of the whispers, but this day, I could make out them all.   
“I heard, that we got a couple of the new students…”  
“- I hope that we got some of the hotties.”  
“Yeah, me too… They would make PE so much more fun!”  
All the whispers continued in this tone. No one seemed to notice me, sitting in the corner like a wraith observing her prey.

Our teacher entered the classroom, just as the bell rang. She was followed in by a blonde girl and a black haired boy. She made her way through the class to her desk, as all whispers stopped dead. She smiled out at us.  
“Hello Class.” She said, “So before we begin our program for this lesson, I would like introduce 2 new students. Please come tell us a little about yourselves.” She looked to the new students and gestured with her hands for them to step forth. The blonde girl stepped forward first:

“Hello! My name is Morrigan Lupo, but you can call me Mor. I just moved here from LA with my cousin and my friends. Nice to meet you all!” The blonde girl – Mor – Said. She stepped back, and I watched as she gave a subtle nod to the boy.

He took one step forward, before putting his hands in his pockets. A classic sign of arrogance. He had green eyes, I noticed as he gazed out over the class, and his gaze hitched when he noticed me in the corner. My eyebrow furrowed. The green eyes seemed out of place. It was like my mind, somehow told me, that it wasn’t right.

But my breath hitched as he opened his mouth, and talked. Everything else tuned out. It was like he talked only to me. His voice had a layer of arrogance, but underneath it I could hear that he was intelligent.  
“My name is Rhysand Stella. I am Mors cousin. I moved with her from LA. Look forward to getting to know you all.” He looked away from me, and winked at the girl group in the other side of the classroom. 

I followed his gaze. The girls swooned under his gaze. I sighed. So he was another womanizer. I had somehow expected more from him. Our teacher looked up from her tablet, that she had been looking at, as the new students introduced themselves. 

“Okay. I hope you will enjoy your education here.” Her tone was bored. She was just repeating memorized words, probably from some card all the faculty had been given when they arrived. She raked her gaze around the classroom. “Rhysand, you can go down and sit in the backcorner, beside Feyre, and Morrigan you can sit beside Eris. Please you two, raise your hands, so that our new students can see who you are.”   
She turned back to her tablet. I raised my arm, and Rhysand spotted me. His steps were filled with grace and arrogance as he walked past the rest of the class, and down to my corner. He threw his bag behind his chair and sat down. I moved my things away from his table, all my painting materials, that I had unpacked to find my laptop, which lay in the bottom of my bag. 

“Painting, huh?” Rhysand asked. I nodded. He gave me a smirk. “You don’t have to be stunned silent by my good looks, Feyre darling.” He purred at me. I snorted.  
“I am not stunned. You’re average.” He faked hurt at that comment, but I didn’t give him a chance to talk, before continuing. “I just don’t waste breaths on womanizers.”   
He had the defiance to raise an eyebrow. I simply tried to concentrate on the lesson our teacher had finally begun, but I could feel his gaze on me for the whole lesson. And for some reason, the buzzing in my shoulder had stopped, just for a moment.  
-  
-  
“How was your classes today?” Lucien asked me, as we walked to his car after school. Tamlin had football practice after school that day, so Lucien was driving me home, so that I didn’t have to walk in the cold, but in reality I think it was something Tamlin convinced him to do, to make sure I was home alone.   
“It was okay.” I answered. “We got two new students. At least one of them seemed nice. The other – the boy – he seemed…” I searched for a word, that described Rhysand, “like a playboy, who have never been rejected.” Lucien laughed a little at that.   
“We also got a new student. Cassian, I think he said his name was.” Lucien shrugged. “He seemed like a real brute.”   
The car stopped. “Thanks for the ride, Lucien!” I said before stepping out and slamming the door. I opened the front door and step inside. The warm air immediately warm my cheeks and the warmth make my shoulder start buzzing again.

I had nearly forgotten the wound in my shoulder, and I wince at the buzzing that only seemed to make small burst of pain every so often. I take a deep breath, and notice the smell of something… good. I sighed. It made my stomach rumble, but I couldn’t place, just what it was. 

I followed the smell, and end up in the kitchen. I had closed my eyes, following the scent, and as I opened them, I stared at raw meat. Blood escaped my face. My stomach rumbled again. Why was I hungry for raw meat. I scrambled back, shocked at myself. Why did raw meat smell so good? Did it usually do that? 

I turned around, not caring that my stomach let out a noise of protest as I did, and ran upstairs.   
-  
-  
I woke in the middle of the night. The buzzing in my shoulder had increased, and I left my bed and made my way to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror, my skin pale. Then I took of my shirt. The bandage had a red spot on it, from where it had soaked up the blood, and I peeled it of.

I dropped the bandage. Underneath the bandage, there had been nothing but pure skin, not even a scar to remind me of what had happened only days ago. In a rush of panic, I wrapped my shoulder in a fresh bandage, and decided not to mention it to anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and leave kudos if you enjoyed!  
> SEE YOU NEXT TIME HOPEFULLY


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SUPERMAN!  
> I have never uploaded twice in a week. Not even on any other social media!  
> SO ENJOY.  
> (Btw. Thanks for all the nice comments and support for this story!)
> 
> Also, i have written Rhys' eyes as green, beacuse he is using contacts for a secret reason, you all probably already have guessed! :))

The sun was shining the next day. The snow was melting and left behind a gross mix between mud and snow.

For once Tamlin didn’t show up that morning, to bring me to school. He had said he would do so, but he had probably overslept and hadn’t woken up yet. It was fine with me. It meant that I didn’t need to sit through any tense, awkward silence in the car.

So I walked down the beside the road, in the gross mud/snow mix, until a blue car honked at me. I jumped at the sound, and turned around. The front window rolled down. Green eyes stared out at me.  
“Why, hello Feyre Darling.” Rhysand purred. I rolled my eyes at him.   
“What do you want, Rhysand?” I asked, annoyance a clear layer in my voice.   
Rhysand just winked at me. “I just wanted to see if you needed a lift to school. We couldn’t have that you got soiled and wet in the side of the road, can we?” He pointed a finger at me. “Besides, you can call me Rhys. No need to be all formal, Feyre Darling.” He smirked as he finished the sentence. I snorted.  
“Oh, really Rhysand.” I purred. Two could play this game.   
“Yes, really.” He sighed. “Look if you want a lift, just jump in.” 

I considered it. Either I could walk by the side of the road, and get wet with mud, or sit in silence with Rhys – Rhysand I corrected my brain - Who might as well be a serial killer. I decided on the latter. 

I shouldn’t have been surprised, but Rhysands car was surprisingly clean. There wasn’t the usual trash that one would find in teenage boys cars. I sat in shotgun. 

There was, as I had imagined, a silence between us, but it wasn’t the usual tense silence that was between Tamlin and I. It was a nice silence. Comfortable. When we arrived at school, I stepped out of the car and looked over the car roof, to Rhys who had gotten out before me.   
“Thanks for the ride, Rhysand.” I said, and slammed the door. I walked away, and turned a corner, before breaking down and sitting down in the snow. My heart was beating fast and I could hear it loud and clear in my ears.   
Shut up, I told it. You have a boyfriend. But somehow, those words only increased its beating.  
-  
-  
Just to hide the fact that the bandage no longer absorbed blood, I had taken to wear a creamy long sleeve sweater, and loose pants, but it was harder to hide the fact that I could now use my shoulder to its full ability, so I tried not to use it at all. The buzzing had stopped late tonight, and I felt nothing from the shoulder anymore, than the soft feeling of wool of my sweater. 

I got to my first classroom and sat down in my usual corner once again. It wasn’t long before the classroom was buzzing with energy, and as soon as some girls squealed, I knew he had caught up with me.   
“Hello again, Feyre darling.” The hair on the back of my neck rose at the way Rhysand said my name, but before I could answer him, the teacher had arrived.   
We were tasked with reading a couple chapters in our history book about the founding of America. Unfortunately, I didn’t get to finish before the bell rang for break. I sighed and read on as the rest of class filled out. Only a shadow interrupted me.  
“You know its easier if you just scan the pages.” It came as a soft purr, and I looked up. Of course it was Rhysand.   
“Tried that already.” I said and slammed my book. A tuft of Rhysands hair flew up a little at the impact of air that blew out from the book slam, and I felt a weird desire to reach up and touch it. Rhysand leaned over the table forward me, where I was packing my stuff.   
“I have always wanted to hear more about the founding fathers. Ever since they were mentioned in the younger grades.”  
I snorted at how dreamy his tone was. “You don’t strike me as someone who cares much about that.”  
I looked up. His green gaze was piercing my head, and when our gaze connected his burned with a weird fire. I quickly looked away. 

It was then I felt the presence of a third party. I looked toward the door. 

There stood Tamlin. I could feel my panic rising at the thought of what he would think, when he saw me talking to Rhys – I finally let my brain just say it – what he would accuse me of. I began walking toward the door, muttering a quiet excuse me, to Rhys. 

When I reached the door, I pushed past Tamlin and as I continued down the hall, I could hear him following me. I stopped at my locker.   
“What were you doing talking to Rhysand?” Tamlin finally asked me. I looked to him.   
“You know him?” Tamlin looked around us.  
“He used to live here. I know him from then.” I shrugged.  
“He’s in my class. He just wanted to talk about the topic our teacher had brought up.” I looked at him. “No need to be worried, Tam.” 

Tamlin still looked unsure. I lifted my hand to his cheek. “As I said last time, you don’t need to worry about me being with anybody else, Tamlin. I love you.” I kissed his cheek, where I had just moved hand from. 

Tamlin froze under my touch. “If you love me, then why didn’t you tell me, that Rhysand Stella drove you to school?” I jump at the tone he used. His tone was angry, embarrassed, like he had just been caught doing something he shouldn’t have done.   
“What?” I tried to move a little away from him, as I knew how his anger was. But he grabbed my wrist in a stonecold grip. I winced, as his nails begin to dig into my skin. “Tamlin, that was just because it was either freezing or that!” I let some of my still lingering anger from our argument float out. “You weren’t there, even though you promised! I just didn’t want to freeze.” 

“Next time, you call.” He let my wrist go, and ran past me. I was just left, rubbing my wrist.  
-  
-  
In lunch break, I went to the art classroom. I had to just make one more detail on the dark woman. She was for an assignment, which was set for next Friday, and I still needed a couple more details on her. 

When I arrived at the arts room, I put my hand on the doorknob. Luckily, the arm which Tamlin had manhandled, wasn’t the one where my shoulder had been bitten. It would have been hard to cover up if it had been, as I was supposed to have a wound there. But I could still feel the marks of Tamlins nails on my wrist as I turned the doorknob to the arts room. 

It was empty – of course it was, I was the only one crazy enough to paint in lunch break – but the utensils from the last class hadn’t been cleaned yet. The people taking that class had probably been in a hurry to leave for lunch, to join their friends. 

I didn’t clean up – it wasn’t my job – I just put down my bag and took out my own utensils, and walked to the back of the room. The paintings that stood out front were still wet with paint, so when I reached for the paintings in the back, my sweater was hit by paint. It didn’t bother me. Nearly all my shirts were covered with paint, and I had just gotten used to it.

I finally found my own painting and placed it on my easel. The colors started swimming in my vision as I painted, nothing else in focus, but the paint, the motive. That is until I hear a cough from behind me.

I turn around. Green orbs stared me down. Rhysand. Of course.  
“Is it just me, or are you literally stalking me?” I said, turning back to my painting. I heard him chuckle, and I heard his footsteps nearing me, until I could smell him… Wait that sounded weird. I could smell his cologne, the scent of jasmine with a small tang of citrus.   
“I am not stalking you.” Rhys said. “You’re just to predictable in your movements – so predictable that you are quite easy to find.” He sat down on a table beside me and began examining his nails.  
I snorted and turned my attention back to the painting. It felt weird, painting in-front of other people, but with Rhys it felt kind of nice. 

We just sat in silence for sometime, me painting, him observing my work. I had nearly forgotten Rhys’ presence, before he moved.   
“What’s your relationship with Tamlin?” He suddenly asked.  
“Tamlin?” I asked. “Why do you ask?”  
He sighed. “I just wondered. I mean, just as he arrived, you left in a hurry earlier.” He raised his eyebrows at me, when I didn’t answer him immediately. I rolled my eyes.  
“I don’t see how its your business, but he is my boyfriend.” I answer. He could probably hear the bitter tone, when I mentioned my status with Tamlin. I could at least feel him tense as I said so. 

Rhys looked like he was about to say something, but the bell rang before he could. I picked up my canvas and walked back to put my canvas, hoping that Rhys would have left, but just my luck, he was still there, when I came back. I sighed.

He was about to open his mouth when I held my arm up in-front of his mouth, to keep him from even starting.  
“Before you start, I said it was none of your business.” I felt a small piece of my heart longing to tell him about it, but I shushed that part. It really wasn’t his business.

“I don’t see why it isn’t my business when there clearly is something wrong with your relationship.” He said, and moved faster than lightning, while gripping my wrist. I only noticed my mistake then. My sweater had been lifted by my movements and Tamlins nail mark had become visible to Rhys.

I tried to rip my wrist out of Rhys grip, but he held on to it, dragging me toward him. I fidgeted even harder to get out of his grip, while he examined my wrist. I could see Rhys’ face become outlined with pure fury, so much that it nearly scared me.

As if that fear helped me, I ripped my wrist out of Rhys’ grip, hard enough so that I fall back unto the floor.  
I muttered a small “Ouch” for myself, before realizing how much strength I would have needed to get out of Rhys’ grip. I paled. Rhys seemed to realize the same, as he smirked.  
“Interesting.” He said.

I got up and rushed out, forgetting my bag, and having to go directly back in, right after. Rhys still sat on the table, and his expression turned amused as I returned. There was no sign of the fury from earlier in sight, only pure amusement.  
“Back so soon, Feyre darling?” was the only thing he said, but I didn’t stop, I just ran straight out.  
-  
-  
A lamplight lit up the alley, and the red haired woman. She was leaning against the brick wall separating the alley from the busy roads. Her hands were close to her face as she examined her nails, and waited for him. 

She had been waiting for a while, and she did not like being kept waiting. But luckily for him, he arrived not long after that moment. His golden locks passing past his ears and well down toward his shoulders, his green eyes shining in the moonlight. 

“You’re late.” The woman purred.  
“I am sorry. She was harder tracking that you thought.” He leaned against the opposite wall, straight across from her. He tilted his head just a tiny bit, the only bit of submissiveness he would allow himself to show, at such a public space.

“So what have you then got for me?” The woman took a step closer toward him, and her long nails grabbed his chin and dragged his face lower down, so his eyes were on level with her. He didn’t push her away.   
“She is definitely infected. It was clear.” He frowned. “Stella also seemed to be observing her. He kept grabbing her attention.” 

The red woman laughed. “Is that jealousy I sense?” She got to stand on her toes and pressed her lips against his. The frown he had worn deepened and he pushed her away. 

She smirked and began twirling her red locks around her little finger.   
“So you are jealous, then.” She purred, and moved her hands to hold her face. “You don’t have anything to worry about then, if you can just get her to join our pack instead of theirs.” She nearly spit out the last word. 

He began walking out of the alley. “Don’t worry, I will.” He didn’t look back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who are the two people talking in the end?
> 
> Pls, comment and leave kudos!   
> I WILL SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME,  
> BYYYYYEEEE


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS!   
> HOPE YOU HAD A GOOD HOLIDAY AND THAT YOULL GET A HAPPY NEW YEAR.  
> (can you even say that? Upss...)
> 
> I wrote most of this while listening to the Hamilton original cast album, and i also mentioned it in the fic.   
> If you want, you should listen to it. It will ruin your life...
> 
> On that note, ENJOY

The evening was spent alone. My father was working late, and my sisters were at their boyfriends houses. It was usual, but somehow, I still felt lonely sitting there on my couch, the television making noise in the background.

I was I the midst of a Game of Thrones marathon at the time, and I wasn’t about to stop for anything, but alas I had to stop when my phone flashed with Tamlins name. I knew he would freak out if I didn’t pick it up.   
“Hey Tam, what’s up?” I said, tying not to sound a little bitter about him stopping my marathon.  
“Feyre.” One word, laced with so much command. “Can you come pick me up?” 

I frowned, and drew the phone away from my ear to look at the clock.   
“Its 11 pm, Tamlin. Why don’t you drive yourself?”  
I could hear him taking a deep breath at the other end of the receiver. There was a ton of noise in the background. He must be at a club.

“I can’t drive.” Of course. He was drunk.   
I sighed. I couldn’t believe him. He went out without Lucien, whom usually was the clever friend who stayed sober at parties. 

But the again, Lucien was with Elain right now, probably cuddling on his couch, or… I shook my head to get back to the topic at hand. 

“Fine.” I said. “What’s the address?”  
-  
-  
As I walked toward Tamlins apartment, to get his car, I wondered if he had done this, just so that I was forced to hear on his drunk apologizing the entire car ride. 

The address he had given me, was a long distance away, in another small town a couple miles away from Velaris. The bar he had mentioned was called Under the Mountain and I had been there once, on Tams last birthday. It seemed to be his favorite bar. 

Tamlin had given me a key to his car on my birthday. It was only a couple weeks ago, when it had been Christmas time. I was born on winter solstice, just a couple days before Christmas. He had surprised me in the morning, with a small box, where the key was in. 

He had also gifted me a set with paint. It had looked expensive, and I had told him he didn’t have to use this much money on me, but it had ended in an argument about, how that he wanted to spoil me, as I deserved. I hadn’t bothered to argue more afterward, even if it still bothered me, when he used a lot of money on me.

I moved into the car. It was cold, like the air outside it. As I turn on the car, music exploded into the space, and I had to turn the volume down, to not get a headache. 

Curious. The volume was already nearly at its lowest.

The silence bit at my mind, considering Tamlins actions in the previous week. Was something going on that I didn’t know about? 

The silence ended up hurting more than the music. I reached out for the volume again and turned it up. I didn’t move it much, but the music still bloomed into the car. 

Tamlins favorite music was rock. I hated rock. It was too much for me, but alas, the music that was being played over the radio was rock. I turned on Bluetooth and connected my phone. Helpless from Hamilton played as soon as I connected it and as the chorus came on I lip-synced to it.

The longer I drove, the more serious the songs became. A couple minutes from the bar, Burn came on. I pulled over by the bar, as I listened to it, and when the engine stopped I sat there in silence. The club was closed. 

There was no lights at the entrance   
I parked the car and walked out to examine, if this was the right place. It was. The giant billboard sign said Under the Mountain. I felt panic rise in me at the seemingly empty street. 

It might seem weird to you that an empty street would scare me just looking at an empty street. But it did. I would much rather be on a street filled with people, than on a sketchy, empty road at night. 

My heart pounded wildly in my chest, echoing in my ears. There was a shadow, in the far end of the street. It was stalking forward me, and I began walking backward, scrambling toward the car. The shadow didn’t stop. I couldn’t see its face. 

The cold metal of the car hit my back, and I began frantically searching for the door handle. I couldn’t take my eyes of the shadow, prowling across the street. As it neared I closed my eyes, just begging for an easy death…

But I felt, rather than saw, something get between me and the shadow. I opened one eye, and saw a black haired boy in front of me. I breathed. Rhys.

I knew it was him. I could smell it – scent it – somehow. There was nothing nice, nothing of the arrogance he had shown me earlier, in the way he held his body, only feral anger. He nearly looked like an avenging angel from the back. 

“No.” Rhys said to the shadow, pure command in his voice, like he owned it. A growl came from where I assumed the shadow stood. Wait, was it a wolf? I tried to be brave and looked over Rhys’s shoulder. 

Less than 6 feet ahead of him stood a wolf. Its fur was dark brown, so dark that it looked like black at first glance. Its teeth were bared and I could see the knifepoint they were filled into. My blood froze. 

Rhys didn’t seemed bothered by it. “Leave. Now.” The pure command still stayed in his voice, and the words nearly sent out a shield, pushing the wolf back. It sneered at Rhys, before retreating back into the shadows. 

Rhys still stood tall, and strong for several moments after it was gone before slouching and turning to me. His face bore little resemblance to the normal smirk that was splayed on his lip ever other moment, and he dragged his gaze over me, probably searching for any sign of hurt.

I shook my head, signaling that I wasn’t hurt. He seemed to relax at that. I could feel my hands shaking as I opened my car door, and sat down, letting the door stay open.  
“What just happened?” I asked, even my voice shaking. Rhys looked at me and sighed.  
“That there-“ He pointed toward where the wolf had been, “- was a wolf.”

I looked him straight in his green eyes. “No shit Sherlock.” He had the defiance to smirk. I felt a strange part of me, a part overshadowed with fear, wanting to reach out and punch him for that smirk, but my arms remained at my sides. 

Rhys seemed like he was about to say something, but stopped mid-breath. He looked over his shoulder and stood upright. I looked to where he had. Tamlin. 

Of course. I had completely forgotten about him in all the fear. I felt a blush reach my cheeks at the thought of what he must imagine seeing me with Rhys. 

“Step away, Stella.” Tamlin said. Rhys simply lifted his hands away from the car and stepped away, that horrible smirk still splayed on his lips, but now I could see a little bit of aggression underneath the arrogant layer in his green eyes.   
“A little late aren’t you, Tamlin?” Rhys said, putting his hands in his pockets and leaning back onto the streetlight. “Your girlfriend nearly got ripped to shreds by a wild wolf. On minute later, if I hadn’t arrived it would have succeeded.” 

I looked between them. Did they know eachother? It seemed so.   
“Just step back, Rhysand.” Tamlin didn’t say much more than that. He just walked around the car and sat in the driver seat. I shot an apologetic glance at Rhys, and closed my own car door.  
-  
-  
Apparently, Tamlin hadn’t been drunk. He just hadn’t had a car. When I asked him how he had made it out of town without a car, he had simply said Lucien had driven him. I knew that was a lie. 

He drove us back to his apartment. The car ride was awfully tense and silent. I simply stared at my nails, my thoughts driving past my eyelids, muddling in my head. I couldn’t think straight, but I knew what waited me as soon as we parked beside the sidewalk in-front of Tamlins apartment building. I followed Tamlin in, only looking at his back.

The door closed behind me. As Tamlin turned around I froze.   
“What was Rhys doing with you just then.” Tamlins tone was icy, filled with a lethal calm, I had never heard before.  
“As he said, a wolf was about to attack me. He saved me.” I decided that today, I wouldn’t try to put the blame on him, even if it was Tamlins fault that I even was out today.   
“You cant talk to him.”   
“I don’t remember anything about you choosing who I can and cant talk to.”   
I felt a sharp pain in my cheek before even realizing that he had slapped me. Tamlin had hit me. 

My hand flew till my cheek. I exploded. “What the-“ But Tamlin didn’t listen. He had moved to the bookcase in his living room, and was picking it up – how he did so, I don’t know – and throwing it onto the ground, breaking it. 

I ran for him. “Tamlin, stop –“ I didn’t get much further before Tamlin had picked me up and was carrying me upstairs. I fidgeted against his grab, my panic rising when I saw where he was heading. He was going to lock me inside a closet.

I began lashing out more and more, the closer we got, and I even got a hit in. He growled as I did so, but he didn’t let go. I felt my panic bubble over and suddenly I saw everything from outside my body. Or so it felt. I didn’t feel Tamlins hands on me no more. It was like I had distanced myself.

Before reaching out to scratch him, and not seeing my hand, instead seeing a paw with claws.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE LEAVE KUDOS AND COMMENTS WITH IDEAS, SINCE I LOVE HEARING FROM YOU GUYS!!!
> 
> AGAIN, HAPPY NEW YEAR, IF I DONT UPDATE BEFORE THAT.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR.  
> This might be a little shorter than the others, but I wanted a chapter up for the new years. (even though its still december.)  
> ENJOY

The light coming from the living room lit up the figure standing in the open door. The door led out to the garden, and the open door let masses of cold wind into the house, much to the discomfort of the rest of the people in the house. 

The light made the figure half visible. It was a man, looking out into the dark night. You couldn’t see much of his front, but his black hair stood out stark against the light. 

He was looking up at the stars, most of which was covered by clouds, but some was still visible through the clouds and in small clusters between the clouds. A car drifting past the house lit up his front, showing bright lilac eyes freckled with what looked like a match to the sky. 

Someone approached him from behind. A woman, looking his age, with golden hair. She stopped a little behind him, her face still lit by the light. When she saw the mans posture, she sighed.   
“If you’re just going to stand there moping, then go get her.” She said.

He turned around. “It isn’t that, Mor. I haven’t felt anything from her for a while now. He didn’t look especially happy when they drove away.” He ran a hand through his hair. “I should have been able to at least feel somethi –“ He stopped abruptly. His pupils had widened and he suddenly had a expression of horror on his face.

“Rhys! What’s going on? What did you feel?!” Mor nearly screamed at him. He just shook his head and bolted out of the open door, and didn’t look back.  
-  
-  
Feyre (Just to clear confusion)  
It felt like being underwater. I fought to breathe, as I felt hand, paw, hit Tamlin shoulder. 

The panic, that had somehow calmed inside of me rose anew at the white fur covering my entire arm and when I looked down, I realized with horror, that the rest of my body also was covered in these small white hairs. 

I couldn’t breathe. I tried and tried, but the only thing that happened was that a small whine escaped my lips. It didn’t sound human. 

This has to be somekind of nightmare. I thought. I must have fallen asleep on Tamlins couch, and now I am dreaming. 

But it wasn’t a nightmare. That soon became obvious, as I heard Tamlin roar in pain. I opened my eyes, which had closed amid of my wistful thinking, felt myself fall to the floor. Tamlin had let go. 

But now he was on the floor pinned down by a black wolf. And when the wolf turned its head, I realized what wolf it was. The lilac eyed wolf. 

From it flew the scent of jasmine and citrus, the scent making my heart beat frantically in my rip cage. I nearly forgot about what was going on as I looked in its eyes. But then everything came back. Came crashing back.

I tried to stand, but quickly realized that, when I stood it wasn’t on two legs. It was on four legs. I didn’t have much time to think about it, about how normal it felt to be on four legs, as Tamlin let out a grunt from where he lay in front of me. His shirt was stained red at the shoulder, and I could smell the iron from blood. At the smell a small whine escaped once more, and the black wolf looked to me again. 

Tamlin had stopped fidgeting and was probably out cold. It was a distant voice in my head that told me that, but a weird new part didn’t care. All that mattered was the black wolf. It was like everything else toned out, and it was only that wolf. It got up from were it still stood over Tamlins body, and began walking toward me. 

I didn’t fear it. Not as it began slowly approaching me. It stopped right in-front of me. I held its gaze as it leaned in and nuzzled my muzzle. I let it. But as it retreated some instinct from deep down in me made me slowly tilt my head, giving the black wolf, access to my neck. It pressed its teeth in on the soft spot on my neck, not biting down. Showing that it could kill me, if it wanted. 

Not it. Him. 

I felt my legs shake under me, in exhaustion, and I fell onto the floor, blacking out.   
-  
-  
I woke up with something soft against my back. I opened my eyes, but as soon as they were open I wanted to close them again. I was so tired. But I kept them open. The only thing I could see was the loft, white paint freckled with all the rainbows colors. My room. 

My head pounded like never before. I couldn’t concentrate and when I sat up, the world began spinning, turning upside down. I grabbed the nearest support, which turned out to be my night table, which under my weight toppled and fell taking me with it.

I hit the floor, it not helping with my foggy mind. It only made me more likely to puke. I got up and scrambled toward the toilet. The cold porcelain cooled me, as I heaved through the puke that flew out of my mouth. 

When my stomach seemed empty I pulled away and just sat against the wall for several moments. Lucky me, I thought. Its Saturday. No school. As I relished at the thought, the previous night came back in full colors. 

The lilac wolf. Tamlin. Myself. 

My breathing became rapid. Not even the cool porcelain could calm my raging heart. What was going on? Why had Tamlin done that? How had that wolf gotten into the apartment? What was going on with me?

To answer these questions I did the only thing any responsible person would do. I googled it.

Or, first I got some food, and then I googled it.   
-  
-  
By midday I had found numerous amounts of intel about wolfs, some of it less helpful than others. My notepad, which I had ended up taking to use, was filled with pages about wolves now.

I knew what I had to do, to test this. It might not work. But it was worth a test. I ran for the garden Elain had planted last year, so quick that I didn’t even care to put on a coat. The cold air bit my skin, but I ignored it as I read the small signs with Elains beautiful handwriting on.  
Lilies.  
Roses.  
Pimpernel.  
There. Wolfsbane.

It wasn’t in bloom. Of course it wasn’t. It was the middle of winter. But if the internet was right it didn’t need to be. 

I kept my distance to the plants, as I reached out with the scissors, I had grabbed in the last moment and cut of a stalk. It fluttered to the ground. 

And when I reached out for it, my hand was shaking. And when I touched the leaves, all air went out of me. It didn’t take long, before I could breathe again and when I could, I took a deep breath and looked down. 

My hands and legs were gone. They were replaced with white legs and paws. The paw, that had been the hand that had touched the wolfbane, still covered the wolfbane, and when I moved it, I was suddenly back to normal.

Holy shit, I thought.  
I am a wolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE LEAVE KUDOS AND COMMENTS. YOUR COMMENTS MAKE MY DAYS!!  
> BOIIIIIII!
> 
> (Also the last two sentences were taken from Weregirl by C. D. Bell)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being freaking slow at updating! I am not the best at keeping up...
> 
> But here you go, CHAPTER 6

If I hadn’t already been on my knees, I definitely would have fallen to them, as I felt them stop to work.

I could only manage to have enough strength in them, to push away from the wolfsbane. I couldn’t get up.   
My heart didn’t seem surprised at the revelation about me being a wolf. A werewolf might be a better word. It had most likely already known about this, long before my brain had even been able to catch up.

In my head an empty chorus of wolf echoed everywhere, hunting my every thought. The cold was what reminded me to my surroundings in the end. It lay in layers around my arms, so cold it was a shock that it hadn’t frozen the drops of sweat that fell down my arms and forehead. But they were still liquid and still dripping down my face.

I slowly got to my feet, which were still shaking uncontrollably, and slowly got walked toward the house. I fell a couple of times over my legs, but luckily no one was home to wonder over my situation.

The next thing I remember is sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee in front of me. 

The coffee wasn’t even hot anymore. For a while I just sat and looked into nothing, while sometimes slurping my coffee. This only lasted however until a dangerous thought entered my head.

Tamlin.

That was all it took for my brain to be completely rebooted. He had been there. He must have seen me turn into a wolf. And he had also been hurt by the lilac eyed wolf. Shit, I had to do something-

My phone rang. It was shrill noise, and it seemed somehow even louder than normal. I covered my ears, trying to block the sound out, before realizing, that I probably should answer it.

I reached over and looked at the contact of whom rung. It was Tamlin. 

All my blood flooded from my face. He had been attacked yesterday, hadn’t he? I shouldn’t pick up. He had hurt me. But as by habit, my finger flew over the screen to answer the call. I put the phone to my ear.

“Feyre?” It wasn’t Tamlins voice on the receiver. 

“Lucien? Where is Tamlin? Is he alright?” I asked only half feigning concern. It must be bad, if Tamlin wasn’t using his phone. 

“Oh thank god, I got through to you! I think Tamlin is fine, atleast he was this morning, when I saw him last. He just came over to see if I had talked with you, last night. It wasn’t a long visit since Elain is here, but he somehow managed to forget his phone. I just hoped he was with you, which he obviously isn’t.” Lucien sighed. “Can you just come pick up his phone and pass it onto him?”

I didn’t really want to see Tamlin ever again. That was pretty clear in my mind.

“I don’t really want to see Tamlin right now, Lucien… We kind of broke up this morning…” I don’t know why I lied to Lucien about the status of mine and Tamlins relationship. But it was half true. I didn’t want to be with Tamlin after all he had done to me.

“You what?! That explains Tamlins mood today. He was so tense and he snapped at me multiple times. But why Feyre? I thought you two were happy?”

My patience snapped. “I just couldn’t anymore Lucien.” I removed the phone from my ear and hung up. I felt a little bad about the way I had just treated Lucien. He hadn’t done anything wrong.

I normally wasn’t the type, who would blame others for their mistakes. But this time I did. I blamed Lucien, for being friends with Tamlin. I blamed him, for still supporting Tamlin, now.

My phone buzzed in my hand, as Lucien tried to call again. I didn’t answer it. I placed my phone on the coffee table, and sank back down into the couch. The phone kept buzzing for a few more minutes, but then Lucien must have given up hope. 

I must have sat on the couch looking at nothing for quite a while, because the next thing I knew, was that the front door was opened. 

“Hello? Feyre, are you home?” It was Elain, of course it was. I could hear her footsteps, more cleaely than usual. Whatever this wolf thing was, it must have sharpened my senses. I could smell her rose perfume, from all the way out by the door. 

“Yeah… I am home, Elain.” My voice was hoarse, and you could hear traces of crying in my voice. I could have whimpered at how weak my voice sounded. 

Elains footsteps quickened their pace as she moved into the living room, having hurried after hearing my tone. When she appeared in the door, tears began flowing down my cheeks silently. Just at seeing her worried expression, I knew she must have heard Luciens and mines conversation.

“Oh Feyre…” Elain rushed to me and took me in her arm. I didn’t immediately return the hug, just kept sitting frozen on the couch. But soon, Elains warmth wrapped around me, and I gave up trying to stay still, and began sobbing in my sisters arms, returning the hug.

I cried for everything Tamlin had accused me of. I cried for everything he had done to me. I cried for how weird my life was right now. I let it all out. And it felt good.   
-  
-  
-  
We sat on the couch for a while, even after my tears stopped coming. We even still sat wrapped in eachothers arms, until the front door opened again, and I smelt a fiery smell, and had stop think about who it was, as Nesta entered the living room. Of course, it was her scent. 

Nesta saw us sitting and hugging. I made eye contact with her, and she only questioningly raised an eyebrow at our position. I shook my head. She seemed to catch my meaning. 

She moved slowly toward the couch and sat on the other side of me, and wrapped me in her arms too. This gesture, coming from Nesta, was extremely unusual, and only something she had ever done with Elain. 

Their warmth bled into me, and my eyelids slowly fell in, and I gave up to the sweet oblivion of sleep.  
-  
-  
-  
(On Friday) FULL MOON  
I had been successful at avoiding Tamlin for the entirety of the week. The closest I had come him, was when I was walking from one class to another and I had seen a glimpse of his golden hair. To avoid him, I had just turned around and walked another way to my classroom. But that way had made me late, something I have never been before. 

Luckily, Tamlin and I had no classes together. I didn’t have to avoid him during classes. But on the other hand, Rhysand wouldn’t seem to leave me alone in the classes. He had somehow managed to get on my nerves every time he opened his mouth. 

So my school life was pretty hard. My new sharpened senses overloaded me every now and then, and I tried to avoid both Tamlin, Rhysand and Lucien. So, of course, I was doomed to run into one of them in the halls at some point. I just wished it hadn’t been who it was.

I was walking down the hall, feeling a little itchy and nervous, when I ran into something. Or someone. I looked up.

Tamlin. His golden hair shone in the hallway. 

I reeled back away from him, but he managed to react faster than me. He grabbed my wrist hard, and when I tried get to let go, he didn’t. 

“Feyre, we need to talk.” His voice was low, raspy.

“No, we don’t.” I tried moving backwards, but Tamlin held on firm to my wrist. “Let me go Tamlin.”   
He didn’t let go. I tried again. “Let. Me. Go.” I tried to pull out my wrist between every word. Tamlin didn’t let go.

“Feyre, why have you been avoiding me?” 

“Isnt it obvious Tamlin? I don’t want to be with you anymore!” I raised my voice, making sure that the people around us, couldn’t ignore the situation. Normally I wasn’t one for creating an episode, but I didn’t know what Tamlin would do, if no one else was here. 

“What do you mean, Feyre?” He sounded generally confused.

“I mean, that we are over, Tamlin.” He seemed shocked, or shocked enough that his grip relaxed a little bit, and I ripped my wrist out of his grip. I turned around, and raced outside. I could hear Tamlin calling after me, but I didn’t care. I bolted out of the door and out into the field. 

There was giant tree out behind the school building. That was where I ran too. I leaned against the it and glided down to sit on the ground. I covered my face with my hands. 

I wouldn’t cry over him again. When my sisters and I had broken apart this last Saturday, I had promised myself that. My sisters hadn’t asked me why I was crying. They had simply comforted me.

I wished I had them with me now. 

My sensitive hearing picked up steps behind me, and I separated my fingers just enough to see who was coming toward me: Rhysand.

He was approaching me slowly, as if he was scared to startle me. I simply went back to hiding my face in my hands. 

The smell of jasmine and citrus hit me, as I felt Rhys sat down beside me. He didn’t say anything for a while, but I could feel his gaze on me. 

“What, aren’t you going to say anything?” I wanted to snap at him, but I only managed to sound extremely pathetic. 

“I was, I had just decided to wait a little to say anything. You seemed like you needed silence.” 

I sighed. “Well, thanks for the consideration.” I began to get up. Elain had promised she would pick me up after school, and if I wanted to catch her, I would have to hurry. I wiped away the small tears that had inevitably run out. I began to walk away.

“Feyre, wait!” Rhys called after me. I could hear him scrambling to get up, but I didn’t turn. Before I could take another step, he grabbed my arm, and turned me around. He had gotten to me faster than should be possible.

“Wait… how?” He broke me of before I could say much more.

“Feyre, are you okay?” Rhys’ question hit me hard. Whatever I had expected him to say, flew out the window. Was I okay? I felt okay, didn’t I? Could I be okay? 

In the end, I came to a conclusion. “No.” 

I ran away, over towards Elains car.  
-  
-  
-  
When we got home, I bolted for my room. Rhysands question still bothered me. I couldn’t get it out of my head. Most of body had also begun to itch. I was generally uncomfortable. 

Elain must have noticed my comfortability, because she came up to my room. “I am going to Luciens in a little while.” She said. “So you will be alone for the evening. Are you going to be okay with that? I can cancel.”

“Go I will be fine, Elain. You don’t have to act like a mother hen towards me.” I said, my words mumbled by the fact that my face was covered by a pillow.

“Just call if you need me.” 

“I will.”

I could distantly hear the front door slam. I was alone. I kept laying on the bed for a while, before my stomach gave a loud growl, either like I was going to puke or that I was hungry. So I went downstairs, praying that it was the latter. Sickness would just add upon the pile of problems called my life right now. 

But when I got downstairs, the food didn’t smell particularly tasty. I opened our fridge. There was no food in it, only an apple that looked near rotten. It didn’t help my stomach, which gave another loud growl. 

I could feel bile rise in my throat. I was going to puke. I could feel it. I only just managed to maneuver myself in-front of the sink, before my lunch came up. I managed to keep standing as I puked, and when I was done, I leaned back against the counter, feeling dreary. 

That was when the pain started.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to give you guy another update as an apology for not posting in a while!
> 
> Pls Comment and leave Kudos if you enjoyed this!

It hurt like hell. Searing pain exploding across my arms and legs, and a burning in my chest. It felt like dying.

I screamed out in pain, and brought my arms close to my chest, in hope of decreasing the pain, but nothing worked. The pain clouded my thoughts. I couldn’t think rationally, it didn’t hit me to find some painkillers, and if it had, I probably wouldn’t even help. 

I couldn’t get up. I tried, again and again to get up. If I had, I might have had an opportunity to find my phone and call Elain, but my phone was in my room, and I couldn’t even really get up. It took me a long time to even get to my feet, leaning against the counter.

There was a burning in my bones. It felt like they were being melted, and reshaped. Sometimes, I even felt the snap of bone.

I managed on wobbly legs to get to the backdoor and opening it, hoping that the cool air would help on the pain. I didn’t even feel the air, when I finally got outside. I only felt the forest call. I looked up, trying to confirm the theory that had been build up in my head.

It was the full moon. 

I raised my arm to wipe the sweat of my brow and noticed that it was covered in small white hair. I was turning. My breathing came out in pants now, the pain having increased at the revelation of what was happening. It must be over soon…

I sat down on the back patio, just waiting for this to be over, closing my eyes. I don’t know how much time passed before the pain stopped, but I think I passed out before, because when I opened my eyes the pain had stopped.

I lifted my head and got to my legs. All 4 of them. I looked down, and was met with the sight of two white paws. I did the only thing I could think of. I ran into the forest.

It was like I had never been really home until I had crossed the tree line. It was like the trees welcomed me, into the wilderness of the forest. 

I ran with all the speed I could muster, which as a sidenote was extremely fast, through the forest. I let the new part of me lead me, wherever it wanted to go. I didn’t care. I just wanted to keep feeling this free.

Suddenly I stopped. I had reached a clearing in the woods, and when I breathed in, I could smell different scents of wolves. I must be on a packs territory. 

I heard a howl, and I scented the air again. This time I smelt a familiar scent. I couldn’t identify it, but I had definitely smelt it before. It was close, and I heard the rumble of leaves behind me. I turned around. 

There he was. The lilac eyed wolf. But he wasn’t alone. There were four other wolves nearing behind him. Two of them had the same black fur as him, but had blue and red eyes respectably. I could smell they were male, and that the other two were females.

One of the females had a brownish fur, and golden eyes. The other had gray fur, and silver eyes that nearly burned.  
I looked all of them straight in their eyes, ignoring the instinct that told me, it was to challenge their pack. But none of them seemed to take it that way. The brown female pounded forward forwards me in a fast pace. 

I jumped back, thinking that she would attack me, but she only touched my nose with her nose, and sniffed. I stood frozen. She seemed satisfied with whatever she smelt in my scent and rubbed my body against hers. 

I slowly relaxed at the motion. They would accept me. All of the wolves. Or hopefully they would. All the wolves, except the lilac eyed one, approached me slowly. They all nuzzled me with their noses, but I didn’t look at them. I looked at the lilac eyed wolf.

He had seemed tense, when he had come out into the clearing, but now that the others weren’t behind him, he seemed to relax a little bit. Not that visibly, but I felt it. Somehow, I just felt it. 

What brought me away from his eyes, was a little jab at my tail. I turned around quickly, to find the brown wolf looked innocent. She must have nibbled at tail. There was a challenge in her eyes.

I jumped on top of her and began nibbling on her ear. She tried to get out from under me, but I knew full well that she could push me off if she wanted. But she played it fair play, meaning she gave me a chance to win too.

After we had played like that for a while, the others joined us. The red and blue eyed males jumped in with full force, while the other she held back a little, but turned out to have an extreme taste for winning. 

The lilac eyed wolf still just watched us. I looked him dead in the eyes, and made a motion with my head signaling, what I hope was, “Come play with us!” 

He must have taken it that way, because he padded over to us, and pounded onto the brown wolf. She howled as her friend joined the fight. 

We played like that for a while until the red eyed began to growl. I thought that maybe I had done something wrong, but his gaze wasn’t on me. It was on the edge of the forest. I scented the air and caught the smell of something that bothered me. Or someone.

In the edge of the forest was standing a white wolf. But her fur wasn’t clean. There were red streaks running through the hair. Blood.

Then I caught what smelled weird. She smelt like blood, yes, but she also had something vaguely familiar about her scent. 

Then it hit me. This was the wolf that had bitten me.

The lilac eyed wolf joined his friend in growling, and he moved quickly toward the front of the pack. He must be like an alpha, I thought. 

We were all growling now. I was surprised at the low rumble that erupted from my stomach. The new wolf just sat there looking extremely bored. I didn’t get why she was just sitting there waiting, before she tilted her head a little bit towards me.

She thought she had a claim to me, because she was the one who bit me. 

I deepened my growl, a sign that I didn’t think she owned me. She huffed, but she back away into the forest. Soon her footsteps faded, but quite a while passed before we all stopped being tense. 

I looked up. Dawn was approaching. I knew I had to get home soon. I began backing away, my footsteps loud enough so that the others knew, that I was leaving. They looked at me with understanding eyes.

The lilac eyed wolf padded forward from the rest. He bowed his head for me, and booped his nose to mine. 

I turned and ran. 

It was only when I neared the house that I realized that I was running on two legs again. I was still wearing my clothes, which I obviously hadn’t had on just a couple of minutes ago. 

I felt exhausted. I nearly couldn’t keep my eyes open. I only managed to somehow move into the living room and dump myself on the couch. My head was overloaded. My eyelids fell in and I gave up trying to keep them open. I fell asleep.  
-  
-  
I was extremely energetic for the entire week. It seemed that my little adventure that Friday fueled me for quite a while, with an inexhaustible source of energy. 

The first thing I did, when I woke up on Saturday, was to buy a moon calendar. If I was going to change every full moon, I might as well be prepared. 

When Elain came home, she looked at me like I was crazy. She had found me nearly running around the house, with all my energy. 

“Nice to see that you decided to change attitude.” Was the only thing Nesta said when she came home, from her mystery trip, before she moved upstairs to her room. 

I just felt like a burden had been lifted from my shoulders. It was like I didn’t have to worry about anything, though I could distantly feel the looming presence of school and that in a month I would have to go through it all again, but those thoughts were overshadowed by the joy and energy of having done it.

In my fit of energy I had a vision of the lilac eyed wolf. It looked so mythical, that I thought I almos had to paint it. So I did. I began sketching it out, and transferring it to the canvas.

It was dark outside when I finished doing that, so I left it, grabbing some food before returning to my room. There I turned on Netflix and watched Once Upon a Time. It had a nice diversity from last night

And that night I fell asleep thinking of wolves, but most importantly, I fell asleep thinking of him. The lilac eyed wolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT time to make some Feysaaaaand!
> 
> (Also, watch Once Upon a Time on Netflix. Its amazing!)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait! I had a bit of writers block on this one:(
> 
> That is also the reason as to why, if this chapter isnt at its best.  
> I am just not so sure about how to tackle the other characters! I am afraid that I will fail, and mess it up! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter anyway!   
> PLEASE LEAVE KUDOS AND COMMENTSSSSSS.

On Monday, I decided to stop ignoring Rhys. He had tried to comfort me, last Friday, when I had needed it. And for some reason, I felt extremely comfortable in his presence. That was at least how I felt, when he appeared in the classroom that morning. 

Rhys had his back slung over one shoulder and was using his other arm to balance a giant pile of books. Most of the spines were unreadable, but I spotted a couple of classics in his pile, like The Catcher in the Rye, and Pride and Prejudice. 

He moved to sit beside me, and I didn’t make any move to leave, so he took it as a sign, that he could begin talking to me again.

“So, how was your weekend?” Wow, great conversation starter, Rhys. I rolled my eyes.

“Way to start a conversation, Rhys. My weekend was fine, thank you very much.” There was no way I was telling him about, what my Friday night had been like. I nodded toward his stack of books. “Catching up on reading material?”

He gave a let out a breath that might have been a breathless laugh. “Yes well, the English teacher thought I might have some classical reading to catch up on. He handed me this stack, just this morning. But as I study the books, it seems that I don’t have anything to catch up on.”

He picked up a book and examined the cover. “I have read all of these books.”

“Where does he think you have been before coming here? France?”

Now, Rhys laughed. “Actually, a nice guess. I actually lived in France before coming here.”

“Wait really? You lived in France?”

He looked me straight in my eyes, with those big green eyes. “Paris, more precisely. Tu as de beaux yeux bleus.” (You have beautiful blue eyes.)

I didn’t miss a beat. “Tu es un dérangeant.” (You are a bother.)

Rhys only smirked. "Oh, you speak the language of love too, then?” He looked at the board, that the newly arrived teacher had begun to draw on. “And how, did you come to learn the language?”

“That’s easy. I learned some from my distant relatives in France, and some from school.” I reach down into my bag and bring forth my pencil case, and begin writing notes.

“I didn’t know, that you had French family Feyre Darling.” Rhys leaned over and whispered in my ear. Our teacher didn’t even notice that we held a conversation in the back of her classroom.

“Its not something, that I go around bragging about.” 

We were quiet for a while, as the teacher prattled on and on. I felt completely at ease in the presence of Rhys. It was a little weird (Actually more unsetting than weird) but right then I didn’t even care.

“What are you planning to do this lunch, Feyre darling?” Rhys purred in my ear. 

“Well I was planning to paint, or more like avoid a certain someone.” I began doodling small flowers in the corner of my paper. “But if you’re planning to ask me out for lunch, I am up for it.” 

I didn’t know why the words were coming out of my mouth. I had only broken up with Tamlin a couple days ago officially. But something inside of me wanted Rhys to ask me out.

“Are you asking me to ask you out, Feyre darling?” 

“I am asking for you to pay for my over-eating tendencies. I don’t have enough money to pay for it myself.” I turned and glanced at him. 

“Fine. I know a place. At lunch we will go, but my friends will be tagging along. I will pay for all you can eat.”

“Deal.”   
-  
-  
-  
The rest of the morning went excruciatingly slow. My stomach kept growling in anticipating of the meal that waited on me…

Okay, that might have sounded weird. 

When the lunch bell rang, I sprinted out to the tree in front of the school, where I had agreed to meet with Rhys.

The cold had returned after the weekend in full strength. It bit at my hands.

Students were running past me, meeting with their friends. I still hadn’t spotted Rhys in the crowd, but I hadn’t spotted the familiar golden head either. 

Finally, someone pricked me on the shoulder, and I turned around. There Rhys was.

“Come on, the others are waiting on the café.” He grabbed my wrist and lead me to his little blue car. He opened my door like a true gentleman. 

I got in. The car left the parking lot at a formidable speed, and out of the speakers the piano sprang to life. The music played at a nice volume, not like that night in Tamlins car. 

“I hadn’t pinned you down for the type who listens to classical music.” I said into the room of the car, hoping my comment wasn’t drowned by the music.

From the chuckle from Rhys, I knew that he had heard it. “A lot of people don’t pin me down as that type. But my mother gave me a love for classical music. She would sit me down at the piano as a child, only to sit beside me, and play. She would also try to teach me how to play, but I am afraid I never really caught it.”

I snorted. “Of course, you didn’t. She sounds like an amazing woman, your mother.”

“She was.” He said, and those words were enough to stop me from asking more about his past.

Sometime passed in silence, before Rhys cleared his throat.

“Just a fair warning. The people you are about to have lunch with can be kind of weird…”

I looked at him. “I think I can handle weird, Rhys.” 

He looked at me. His green eyes were filled with some emotion, that looked curiously enough like nervousness. “I know you can. I just thought that I would warn you.”

The car stopped, and Rhys stepped out immediately to hurry to my side, to open my door again. I stepped out and rolled my eyes at him. 

“Such a dramatic.” 

“I aim to impress”  
-  
-  
-  
The small café that we had pulled up beside was near empty, when we arrived. The buzz of talk hit my ears as soon as Rhys opened the door. He walked directly toward a table in the corner, where I could see 4 other people sitting. 

I followed over after Rhys, and when I appeared in eyesight, they stopped all talk at their table, and looked up at me. 

There were two guys, who looked a lot like Rhys, just with brown eyes. They both looked very muscular. They also had matching grins on their faces, as they studied me.

I recognized Morrigan, the other new one from my class, sitting at the same table, together with another girl. Her black hair was cropped of above the shoulders, and her silver eyes nearly burned. And those silver eyes were glaring at me.

I didn’t waver under her gaze. I stood tall and glared right back at her. She after a while of intense silence from the rest of the group blinked, and gave a dangerous smile. 

“She is a strong one. Good pick Rhysand.” She took a sip of her smoothie. I had absolutely no idea, what she was talking about. I was a good pick made by Rhys? I must have looked as confused as I felt, because I felt Rhys put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

“Can we just get introductions over with? I am hungry!” Mor said and punched one of the other boys shoulder. He huffed and looked at me. “I am Cassian. And as I think you know, this one is Morrigan.” He pointed to Mor. I could feel a smile appear on my face. 

They treated eachother like famiy. It felt like they knew each other. 

The more quiet boy looked at me. “I am Azriel.” He said. He put out his hand for me to shake, and I noticed scarring on it. It looked like burns. I kept looking him in the eyes as I shook his hand. 

Mor scooted over so that I could sit beside her. I got in grateful for that she took care enough of me to do that.

Rhys did really pay for all you can eat for me. Heck, he did it for all of us. We nearly inhaled all of the food we ordered. We were all starving. I wasn’t about to take advantage of Rhys’ gracious offer. 

Rhys himself didn’t eat that much. I mean, he ate more than me, but considering what the others ate, he didn’t eat much. 

Mor and Cassian didn’t seem to stop talking. They would keep asking me questions about myself. It was kind of nice to be in the spotlight, talking to people who actually seemed to care about what I answered. 

Rhys seemed to relax more and more, the longer we sat there. He seemed to enjoy being around these people. They seemed like family.

Being around them, actually reminded me of Friday night with the wolves. They knew each other well. 

I had zoned out, while thinking these thoughts, but they didn’t seem to notice. Mor and Cassian were in midst of an argument, attracting the attention of everyone in the small café. Rhys looked like he was about to laugh, and when I listened to what they were arguing about, I laughed. 

“Rubber ducks aren’t stupid! They are very useful!” Cassian said, slamming his fist into the table.

“Yes they are! They have no real use! The just float around in the bath, doing absolutely nothing!” Mor argued back. How the conversation had turned to rubber ducks, I don’t know. But it had. 

Rhys looked at his watch, and looked at me. “We should head back to the school, now Feyre. The next class starts soon.” 

I nodded at him, and Mor got up to let me out. When I stood up, she wrapped me in a hug. “Come to lunch with us again sometime!”

I smiled and returned her hug. “Maybe I will.”  
-  
-  
-  
Rhys was quiet for the entire ride back to the school, but when he killed the engine, none of us got out immediately. We just sat in the silence. 

“Thank you Rhys.” I said, to break the silence.

He raised an eyebrow at me. “What for?”

“For lunch first of, prick. But also for last Friday. You tried to comfort me. Thank you for that.” I reached out for the handle of the door and pulled it open, but a hand on my wrist prevented me from leaving the car. 

“You know what you could do to thank me, Feyre darling?” Rhys said, that unbelievable smirk splayed on his lips.

I shook my head no. Rhys sighed. “Have dinner with me on Friday.” He said. I was about to say no. I wasn’t ready to go on a date with someone after Tamlin, but Rhys felt so familiar. I felt save with him. 

So something in me said yes to him. He grinned. “Great! I will text you the details.” He let my wrist go, and closed the door. He didn’t get out of the car, he just raced away, the only thing you could see, was the blue of his car. 

And I did it. I smiled after him.  
-  
-  
-  
The young red with the blood red hair stormed through the door, nearly throwing it of its hinges. She looked mad, like she wanted to kill someone. You could see that her eyes were alight anger.

“That b*tch!” She shouted as she slammed her fist into the oak table in the middle of the room. In the chairs around the table, people were sitting. Some of them flinched at her attitude, but only one began to growl. 

“Watch your tone.” The man said. His golden locks shone in the light. “That’s my ex-girlfriend, you’re talking about…” 

“She is a wh*re, that’s what she is. She is going around with the Night pack.” The woman shouted. Her nails were sharpening, as they began to extend into claws, when her anger grew. 

“She is just new. She doesn’t know about all this stuff.” The golden haired man defended his ex. “Maybe if you guide her more-“ 

“Shut up! We need to get her to our pack, she is mine!” She growled. “Stella better not think, he can actually keep her in his pack. If he does, he must be really stupid.” She bit out a laugh. 

“Let me try and talk to her.” The golden haired man got to his feet and began walking toward her. The woman growled at him, as he neared. He didn’t stop. The other people at the table began tilting their heads, showing their necks in submission. 

When the golden haired man stood just in-front of the woman, he repeated himself. “Let me try and talk to her. She might listen to me.”

The woman snorted. “As if. Fine, I will let you try. But if it doesn’t work, we will try it my way.”

The golden haired man tilted his head slightly, showing his neck. “Yes, Alpha.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE LEAVE COMMENT, KUDOS AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM!
> 
> BYEEEEEEE! :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY AGAIN.
> 
> I dont really have anything to say other than ENJOY!

The week passed by in lightening speed. I got used to my now more sensitive senses, and I successfully avoided Tamlin for the entire week. I hadn’t even once seen him or Lucien, lurking around the halls. One of the privileges of not being in the same year as him.

I had been hanging out with Rhys and his gang. Nearly every day, Rhys would pick me up and drive me back to the same café, that we had been in the first time. 

The group began warming more up to me as the days passed, and on Friday we were all in a discussion about if Fangirl was better than Carry On (AN: Both are by Rainbow Rowell, and I haven’t read any of them, sorry not sorry). Cassian, of course hadn’t read any of them, but he still participated in the argument. 

“Both their plots suck, but at least Carry On has gay representation.” Rhys was saying, while Mor went all in for Fangirl. 

“That ear biting thing is goals, though! I wish I had that kind of relationship.” She said dreamily. I laughed together with Azriel at her expression. 

I slurped my strawberry shake, while they continued to argue. Amren, whom had been up getting her food, returned and simply muttered, “Pathetic.” Before sliding into the chair beside me. 

I was about to comment on something Rhys said, when a somehow familiar smell caught my attention. 

The whole table tensed, just when the scent flew into my nose. I didn’t immediately recognize the smell, but when Rhys looked up with something so like hatred on his face, I knew who it was that was standing behind me. 

Tamlin. 

I turned around. There he was. I should have known that I couldn’t keep avoiding him forever. I just… wasn’t really prepared to confront him right now. 

Luckily it seemed that Rhys decided to take control of the situation. He nearly growled at Tamlin. 

“What are YOU doing here?” Tamlin didn’t look faced at the fact that he had just been growled at. What the freak. 

“I came to speak to my girlfriend, Stella.” 

A deep rumble left my lips, coming from deep in my stomach. How I made that sound, I don’t know, but I didn’t even fret over it then. Anger was bubbling in my stomach. I felt more angry than I had ever felt before.

I growled at Tamlin. “I am not your girlfriend, anymore. I broke up with you, and I have no wish to hear what you have to say.” 

I felt a weird prickling by my fingers and I knew I had to do something, before I shifted in-front of everyone.

So, I got up, and made a beeline for the bathroom, trying to compose myself, not saying a word to the others. I locked the door behind me, not looking as I did so and looked in the mirror. 

My eyes were glowing with a pale blue light, and when I opened my mouth, I could see that my canines had elongated. I looked down on my hands, where my nails had turned sharp and black, clawlike. 

Damn, how close had I come to full on shifting just now? 

I had made it almost through the week without think about this wolf thing, but just when Tamlin appears it comes back? I shook my head. I felt, rather than saw my teeth, turn back to normal, and my nails did too. 

My eyes still glowed though. I glided down unto the toilet floor, with a shaky breath, and revisited my conversation with Tamlin. If you even could call it a conversation. 

He hadn’t understood my decision to leave. Or rather, he had overlooked it, like he did with all of my opinions. 

A deep rumble exploded from my lips again. I wasn’t even controlling my own voice anymore. It felt like there was a beast in the back of my mind, who ate up the anger, and multiplied it. It was fueling the anger. 

I tried to reach out to it, as I felt it try to press claws out of my fingertips again. I closed my eyes while doing so. It was almost like a wolf inside my head. I imagined myself stretching out, trying to touch it, to calm it. 

I opened my eyes again. My nails were back to normal length, and I looked in the mirror, my eyes were their normal stormy blue. 

I sighed deeply. I didn’t really have the energy to go back out and join my friends, so I pulled out my phone and texted Mor – I had gotten her number a couple of days ago, and she hadn’t seemed to stop texting me since – that I wasn’t feeling well, and that I was going home. 

She unsurprisingly answered immediately, saying that she could drive me home, but I politely declined. I needed to be alone, in case that I ended up shifting. And here I thought you only shifted on a full moon. 

I waited in the bathroom, until I could see on the watch on my phone, that the next period had begun, which meant that they had all left. Hopefully. 

I moved out, only to see that my stuff was still placed in the corner where we had been sitting. There was a yellow sticky note placed on my bag.   
HOPE YOU FEEL BETTER SOON:)  
\- THE SQUAD  
I let out a small laugh at what I knew was Mors antic. I stuffed the sticky note in my pocket and grabbed my stuff. 

When I opened the door to the small café, the temperature of the air hit me. It was much warmer than it had been earlier. I shrugged to myself, and began walking home. 

I didn’t take in my surroundings, because I knew the way. Something was guiding me home. And I was to deep in my head, to walk home consciously. 

Suddenly something assaulted my senses, and before I could react someone pressed a hand to my mouth. But it wasn’t just a hand. I was a piece of fabric, and I felt myself inhale, and succumb to darkness.   
-  
-  
-  
I came to a moist room. Or I think it was a room, I couldn’t see. Something was blocking my ability to see, probably a piece of cloth, as the event earlier came back to me. 

Holy crap. I had been kidnapped.   
I began struggling against the ties on my wrist, but I couldn’t get free. I took a deep breath and caught the smell of something I knew. Something I had smelled earlier. 

“Really Tamlin? You kidnapped me?” I shouted out into the room, not realizing I didn’t actually have any normal way to know this. 

The answer came to me in the sound of high heels clicking over the floor. I tensed, realizing that it wasn’t Tamlin who was here. 

Another scent hit my nostrils. It seemed familiar, in another way that Tamlins did. It was like only a vague part of me recognized it. That part wanted me to bare my throat, but I didn’t move my head. I sat still. 

Someone fumbled behind my head with the cloth, and it fell away, leaving me to examine my surroundings. It was dark in the small room, but I could still see what was going on. 

Some light was turned on. I blinked my eyes a couple times, to adjust. In front of me stood a woman, with blood red hair. I didn’t know, or I didn’t think I knew her. She had a slim form, but she still looked like she could beat me up. 

I still didn’t bare my throat. 

The woman cleared her throat. “I don’t think we have been formally introduced Feyre. My name is Amarantha. I am your entertainer today.” She said. I wanted to snap at her about what the hell she meant, but I couldn’t. Another cloth was placed in my mouth, gagging me.

She walked over to a distant table. “You see, you have something I want. Or actually, you are something that I want.” She bared her pointed canines at me. 

And then I understood, what was familiar about her. She was the wolf who had bitten me. She must have seen the understanding in my eyes. 

“Yeah that’s right, Feyre.” She moved closer, holding something in her hands, that I couldn’t see. She dragged her nails over my throat, her nails that had become so clawlike, that when she dragged then, one of them broke the skin on my neck. A small drop of blood ran out, and hit my top.

I didn’t flinch. While some part of me, probably the most cowardly part of me, wanted to submit to her, I didn’t want to. I thought of all the things I had back home. Rhys, Mor, Cassian, Azriel, the lilac eyed wolf, the other wolves… They had tried to protect me from her, I realized. 

“All I want is for you to submit yourself to me, and join my pack. You see, I while I don’t have anything against changing other, I do hate when other packs steal my prey. And that ridiculous Stella did that.”

Stella… That was what Tamlin kept calling Rhys. As I couldn’t very well ask, she must have guessed my question. 

“He hasn’t even told you, has he? Well, your dear Rhysand Stella is also a werewolf. You should know, you were running around with him for quite a while, last full moon.”

I felt sweat drip down my neck in realization. 

Rhys was the lilac eyed wolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont know if that was to rushed:I 
> 
> PLEASE LEAVE KUDOS AND COMMENT WHAT YOU THINKKKK

**Author's Note:**

> Pls, comment with ideas for the story and pls leave kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
